Imagine
by TheGoldenSnitch1228
Summary: A collection of "Imagine Harry Potters" from tumblr, put into the form of fanfictions. The genres will vary but will mainly be Romance, Humor, and Friendship. I suck at summaries. Rated K plus because I'm paranoid.


So I saw these thing on tumblr called "imagine harry potters." Essentially they were these posts saying "Imagine if…" then something HP related. It'll make more sense when you see the first one. So anyway I thought they were pretty cool and would make good fanfics, so here we are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Main Characters: Marauders, Lily

Imagine the Marauders trying to cheer up Lily

The Marauders, Lily, Marlene, Alice, and Aylin (OC) are in their sixth year and are all very close friends, but something seems to be bothering Lily…

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all sat in the Gryffindor common room. Remus was studying with Peter, whom looked completely lost. Sirius was complaining about boredom, and James was complaining about Sirius's complaining. They'd been sat like this for about an hour when they were interrupted by three girls that they were very familiar with. They all looked up to see Marlene McKinnon, Alice Howard (A/N: She doesn't have a last name so I made it up), and Aylin Maxwell.

"Why hello ladies." Sirius said looking up from the armchair that he sat upside-down in. "What brings you here this fine afternoon."

"It's about Lily." Aylin said, chewing her lip.

"What about Lily?" James said, sitting up straighter in his chair "Is she okay?"  
"Of course! She's fine." Marlene said. "Well, sort of."

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, they were all listening now.

"Somethings off with her. She's been really gloomy and cut off. Like she didn't want anyone talking to her, or even looking in her direction." Alice said. She seem incredibly concerned. Lily was normally a fairly cheerful and happy person, this was strange behavior for her. "She's been acting like this since last Friday when she got a letter."

"She's been avoiding us, and everyone else, ever since." Marlene added.

"What do you want us to do?" James asked. He was planning to do everything in his power to help Lily.

"Just talk to her," Aylin said, "cheer her up. We just want her to be normal Lily again."

"We'll do what we can." Remus said with a small smile.

"Yeah!" Peter said enthusiastically.

The Marauders may have been the best pranksters of their generation, but they also happened to be the best at cheering people up. Remus was good at getting people to talk. James was great at reading body language and understanding emotion. Sirius got people laughing by being his normal, funny self. Then, finally, Peter always seemed to seal the deal. He'd do or say something that always seemed to get the person smiling or laughing, maybe because his enthusiasm was contagious.

The four boys all went to find Lily. They found her in the Library, in the very back, as though she was hiding, which she probably was. She was rubbing her eyes and sniffing, like she was crying. She had a tissue box and a book on the round table in front of her. She didn't seem to be paying much attention to what she was reading though. She was too busy moping. The boys took their places. *Remus sat in the chair across from Lily, so she could talk to him easily, James took the seat closest to her, in case she needed a hug, Peter sat on Remus's right so he and his excitement would be radiated around the table, and finally Sirius sat second closest to Lily on Remus's left so she could easily see and hear his jokes, but not be harmed by his antics.

"What do you want?" Lily mumbled, leaning forward so her red hair covered her face as she wiped away her tears.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Remus asked.

"_Nothing!" _she said sharply. "If my friends sent you here then you'd better leave because I'm just fine."

"Lily, we know you're upset. Tell us why, we can help you." Remus continued calmly.

"I don't want or need help." She said, looking up. Her cheeks were tearstained and her eyes were bloodshot. Anyone could tell from the way she was saying it, that she was trying to convince herself of that too. "I'm- I'm _fine"_ she was tearing up. She couldn't seem to convince herself of anything. She was _not _fine. She brought her hands up to her face and she began to cry. James grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. He put his hand on her back and tried to help calm her down.  
"Lily, what's wrong." Remus asked gently once Lily had regained composure.

"A while ago my parents sent me a letter telling me about what had been happening, and she told me that my sister, Petunia, was engaged. I was so happy for her, but after I sent a letter back asking when the wedding was, but my parents responded by telling me that Tuney didn't want me there." She started to tear up again. James handed her another tissue and held her hand in a sort of reassuring way. She smiled up at him and continued. "She doesn't want to see me more often than necessary. She doesn't want me to go home for Christmas, or Easter. She can barely even bare having to deal with me during the summer." There was silence. Who wouldn't want their own sister at their wedding? Remus looked over at Sirius (who normal broke these silences). Sirius looked lost, like he had no idea what to do.

"Lily—" James started.

"_James." _Lily said pointedly. She was crying. Her expression softened when she saw the concern in James's eyes. "I guess I hadn't really realized that Petunia and I aren't going to make up."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"I mean, I thought that at one point she'd sort of accept my being a witch. I always thought that, someday, it wouldn't matter to her anymore and we could go back to being sisters." Lily was sniffing. She'd started to cry again as realization washed over her. Her sister was never going to let this die, Petunia and she would never have the same bond that they did as kids. She leaned on James who hugged her. James seemed to know what she needed to feel better.

She cried on his shoulder for a bit before she wiped her eyes and turned back to talk to the others. She seemed to be feeling a bit better but that wasn't good enough.

"Lily, if she doesn't see how great you are, then there is something wrong with her." Sirius said with a small smile. Lily smiled a bit. "Besides, didn't you say her boyfriend was a bore?"

"The dullest muggle I've ever met." Lily replied.

"Then don't worry about it. He'd probably bore you to death with his mind-numbing speech." Lily laughed. It was the first time she'd laughed sincerely since she'd gotten the letter.

"And, if your sister knows _anything, _she'll come to her senses." Remus said

"Yeah, weddings are boring anyways. I think you might've dodged a bullet." Peter said with a smile. Lily chuckled.

"Yeah," Sirius said. He stood up and lowered his voice so he sounded old and tired, "I would like to… make a toast to plain bread. Nothing special about it. That makes it the best… and I'd like to thank water… for being the plainest drink… I've ever tasted." They were all laughing now. James looked at Lily with a huge grin. His smile faded when he saw her downcast, and somewhat angry, expression.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She said. "I just realized that, since Tuney doesn't want me home, I'm going to be left here during Christmas." They all looked at each other. Christmas was coming up and they all knew that Marlene, Alice, and Aylin were all going home.

"Why don't you stay with us?" James asked.

"What?" Lily asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah!" Peter said happily. "We always stay at James's house during the Holidays."

"It's the best." Remus said with a smile. "Spending Christmas with friends is so much better than spending it with a bunch of family you barely know."

"Or that don't like you." Sirius said. Lily looked sort of upset by his saying that. "Oh I meant me." Sirius clarified, "My family hates me." He seemed proud. Lily smiled.

"I'd love to." She said happily.

"That's great!" James exclaimed.

"Get ready to see Prongs's baby pictures." Sirius said with a chuckle, "his mum's got loads." James shot him a glare. Lily laughed.

"I've got to go let my parents know that I'm staying at a friend's for Christmas. Bye" She got up and walked out of the room.

"Well, that went well." James said leaning back in his chair. He lost his balance and fell back.

"And that didn't." Sirius laughed. James then pulled Sirius's chair out from under him, causing him to fall too. Now Peter and Remus were laughing. Within seconds they were on the floor too. They all laughed a bit before Madame Pince came to quiet them down. They her a click. They looked up to see Lily holding a camera, laughing.

"I forgot my book." She pointed at the table. "But I'm guessing you guys need some help."

She got Alice, Marlene, and Aylin and each of them got a marauder to lug** to the infirmary, because, even though it didn't hurt for them to be lying on the floor, they couldn't stand straight without breaking down into tears. Once she was sure they were all ok, Lily walked up to her dorm to write,

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are you? I'm good and I've got good news…_

How was it? Good? Bad? Incredible? Terrible? Did you just click on this website by accident and have no idea who these characters are? Let me know and suggest and make up new HP imagines. Ok so as for the stars here they are:

*So starting from Remus and going to the right it goes (- are empty seats):

Remus, Peter – James Lily – Sirius

**Lily was carrying James, Marlene was carrying Sirius, Aylin was carrying Remus, and Alice was left with Peter because she had to let her friends carry their crushes.


End file.
